Reversal
by XxSass94xX
Summary: You know the story of Edward and Bella, but what will happen when Bellas the Vampire? The Cullens start at forks high a few weeks before Edward, while the Cullens do their work and stay quiet Edward becomes the player of the school ..is he really a player


BPOV

"Alice, you're kidding me right?"

"When do I ever kid about fashion Bella?" I watched her eyes glaze over and as soon as she came back to reality a massive grin spread across her pixie-like face "You're going to wear this today so you might as well just change now."

I quickly glanced in her head and watched the vision; **it was of all of us getting out of my new silver Volvo with everyone staring, and Jasper whispering: "Almost everyone is feeling curiosity and ... Lust," only loud enough for us to hear. Cringing, we all headed towards the main office.**

Reluctantly, I gave in and took the clothes out of her hands to go change.

This was Alice and Jasper's first time in Forks, I had been here over 100 years ago with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose. When Carlisle saw that the hospital here was looking for more staff we had all jumped at the chance to come back. Clouds covered this tiny town almost every day which meant we wouldn't have to stay indoors very often.

After Alice had approved my appearance, I grabbed my school bag and ran out of the house towards the garage. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were already there waiting next to my Volvo. I wasn't one to care too much about cars; as long as they were fast they were fine by me.

"Well, are you planning to unlock the car Bells?" Emmett snickered.

"Well gee Em, I would, but my keys are inside." I replied my voice lathered in irritation.

"Bella Bella, what ever are we going to do with you?"

About half a second later Alice rushed past (with my keys) unlocked the car and climbed in the back seat.

"Will you guys hurry up we're going to be late!" she was really starting to get on my nerves this morning "Don't forget we have to pick up our time tables."

Despite Alice's warning we made it to school and had our time tables within half an hour before class started, which gave the rest of the students plenty of time to stare at us. Alice and I had nearly the same timetables and I was very thankful for that, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie always posed as 1 year older than us and was more often separated in their classes because they were older and there were 3. It was always just me and Alice and schools always seemed to put us in the same classes, we only had one class separate this time: I had Mr Banner for Biology since Alice had chosen to take Chemistry instead.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"Hey Alice" We were now sitting in Math, our first subject of the day, so my whispering was just loud enough for her to hear (which isn't very loud).

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can you see who our partners will be in Biology/Chemistry?"

Her face took on a far away expression for a few minutes and then a frown appeared on her face.

"Well I'm going to be stuck with Jessica Stanley" she said irritated, then changed to her 'gossip voice', "But you're going to be alone for a while. There is a new student coming in about two weeks, Edward Swan. You're going to be with him."

"Ok thanks Ali"

Seconds after I said that, the bell rang, signalling it was time for music class...

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"Ok now everyone, I'm going to hand out these sheets fill them in and bring them up the front to me," our new Music teacher Ms Sharply instructed us. "I'll pair you with a partnerby the end of the class and will explain your assignment as soon as I have all the sheets back."

"Bells, what's the assignment?" I quickly looked into her mind – that's my special talent I can read peoples mind when I want to and I can send them thoughts in my voice or someone else's, I can also control their bodies through their thoughts, I can make them walk away or say something or kiss someone whatever I want really- She was wondering if it would be better to be able to play an instrument or if it would to be easier to not be able too.

I switched to the teachers thoughts then she was trying to figure out who were the 'trouble makes' of the class.

So using her mental voice I sent her _"So the assignment..."_

"_Ah yes, assign the pairs so one of them can play an instrument and the other cant so one of them can make the background music and the other one can write the lyrics. They will perform to the class first then we will record it properly, put on a concert and hand out a CD at the concert with all the kids songs on it, yay!"_

Wow she's really excited about this. I sent her thoughts to Alice and then watched her fill in her sheet to see what she would do-

Name: Alice Cullen

Do you play an instrument? No

If so what instrument? ------

Do you get stage fright? No

She then walked up and gave her sheet to our anxious teacher.I did the same thing, she was right it would be easier to write lyrics than write the music. And being Vampires we have good singing voices so when we have to sing our song it won't matter to us.

Ms Sharply had all our forms now and had explained to the class what the assignment was, some kids seamed really excited some just groaned, she was starting to assign the pairs now.

"Angela and Ben... Lauren and Tyler... Jessica and Mike... Alice and Eric... Bella there is a new student joining our class in two weeks you will be paired with him; I know he can play the piano"

I heard Alice's unnecessary sharp intake or air and quickly looked into her mind to see her vision.

**It was of Me talking to a guy that must of been the new student Edward "Look I wrote this music a while ago on the piano back in Phoenix" He told me as he handed me a tape "I've been trying to write lyrics to go with it for almost a year but nothing I write sounds write so if you can come up with something we can use that, if not ill write something new, OK?"**

Then her vision ended and another one started.

**I was sitting alone in my room listening to the most beautiful melody I had ever heard: it sounded like a lullaby.**

Now I had the music I could start writing tonight…


End file.
